


Drain the Ocean

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [9]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Alex drinks a bit too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Challenge Prompt: Dry Humping

“Bring out the glasses, Trott,” Alex yelled from the living room. “And don’t forget the beer!”

Chris rolled his eyes as he opened the cupboard above the sink and took down three pints. “I thought Ross was bringing the beer?” he yelled back.

“Oh yeah. Well, where is he?”

Chris, not wanting to continue the shouting, carried the three glasses into the living room where Alex had the television on. He set them on the coffee table and sat down next to Alex on the sofa. Chris glanced at his watch. “He said he’d be here by nine, so he has a few minutes yet.”

“Have anything we can start on?”

“Remember the last time you mixed shots with copious amounts of beer?”

Alex winced. “…You have a point. I guess I can wait.”

Chris shifted to watch as Alex stretched his arms above his head and gave a yawn. He looked a bit tired, but Chris knew that as soon as he started drinking he’d get rowdy. Chris silently apologized to his neighbors for any noise they were likely to hear throughout the evening. It was hard to keep a lid on Alex’s loud mouth once he got some alcohol in him.

“So,” Alex said, “wanna make out before Ross gets here?”

Chris couldn’t contain his laugh. Alex grinned and gave a wink, lifting his eyebrows in a quick raise. He looked extra tempting with his mussed hair and untrimmed beard, his green shirt much too tight across his chest but his jeans just the right fit, clinging to his thighs. Chris found himself wetting his lips. Alex must have taken that as a yes because he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Chris’ own and slid a hand up Chris’ chest to rest at the base of his neck.

Chris pulled them apart a moment later. “You’re rather forward this evening.”

“What can I say? I missed you.” Alex tried to go back in but Chris tilted his head to the side and an amused smile crossed his face.

“We saw each other yesterday.”

“I missed _kissing_ you.”

“You kissed me yesterday.”

“Trott,” Alex drawled, “just shut up and let me—”

A knock on the door cut Alex off. Chris shouted over his shoulder that it was open and Ross came into view soon after, a half barrel of beer in his hands. He lugged it over to the table to set it down. The table gave a small groan at the weight.

“Damn, now that’s a keg,” Alex said, rubbing his hands together.

“Yeah, there was a good sale going on. It’s a lot but I couldn’t pass it up. Even if it is pretty shit beer.”

Chris eyed the large stainless steel container housing much more beer than any three men needed. He felt somewhat intimidated by it.

“Let’s get started!” Alex said, and picked up one of the glasses. He held it under the hose connected to the spout at the top and Ross pushed down the stopper. The glass filled up quickly. Once it was right to the lip, Alex sat back comfortably and downed half of it in only a couple swallows.

“I hope you don’t think we’re going to drink all of this tonight,” Chris said as he waited for Ross to fill their glasses. “I think there are like, one hundred and twenty-four pints or something in that thing.”

Alex drained the rest from his glass. “Make that one hundred and twenty-three.” He shoved it back under the hose for a refill. “I expect you boys to drink your forty-one pint share.”

Ross scooped up his glass and took the empty spot on the end of the couch on the other side of Alex. “Not all in one night. Surely we’d die.”

“We could always test it,” Alex said with a grin.

“No,” Chris said firmly. “I don’t think so.”

“You’re no fun, Trotty.”

Chris didn’t reply. He knew Alex was joking but it still made him uneasy. Yet, he raised his glass and knocked it against Alex’s before taking a swallow. He wasn’t particularly fond of the taste but it would do. They weren’t drinking for the flavor tonight. Alex had specifically said he wanted to “get fucked up” when they planned this get-together. Chris didn’t know if there was any specific reason why. He was hesitant to ask. Perhaps Alex would start talking more once he was altered.

Ross laughed at something Alex had said. Chris watched as the glass in his hands dipped dangerously sideways but Ross righted it quickly, bringing it up to take a sip. Chris was about to warn against spilling anything on his sofa. Before he could, Alex reached for the remote control and turned up the volume. On the TV there was some football game going on. Chris didn’t exactly follow any teams, but football was enjoyable enough to watch when not sober. Alex leaned forward, eyes on the screen.

Chris threw an arm over the back of the couch and shot a look at Ross. The man returned it with a warm smile. It helped to ease Chris’ nerves. He stared at the back of Alex’s head for a while, thinking.

* * *

“What number is that you’re on?” Ross asked Alex. He hit his glass against Alex’s almost empty one.

“Mate… I can’t remember,” Alex said with a wide grin. He drained the small amount of liquid left, a line of foam running into his beard. Then he clumsily stuffed the hose in the empty glass and filled it right back up.

“I don’t think the pace you’re going at is healthy,” Chris advised, even though he himself had started to drink more than he wanted to. He felt much too warm in a long sleeved shirt. When he closed his eyes there was a familiar rollercoaster feeling.

“Trott, no passing out yet,” Alex warned him.

“Just resting my eyes is all,” Chris said, and opened them.

Alex looked at Chris over the rim of his glass. He drank the entire thing within six seconds. Afterwards he slammed it down on the table and stood.

“I need to piss,” Alex announced. He practically tripped over Chris’ legs. He caught himself and they watched him stumble around the corner.

“Should we be letting him drink so much?” Ross asked after a minute.

“Can’t exactly stop a twenty-eight year old man. But maybe we should tell him to take a break.”

“We could always take away the beer.”

“Then he’d probably whine about it. Or leave.” Chris sighed and rubbed at his eyes. His watch read almost midnight. The football game had ended hours ago and so they had switched it to some horrible soap opera just to see what they could make fun of.

“Do you think something happened?” Ross set his glass down and turned towards Chris.

Chris took a minute to think about that. Had Alex been acting any different than usual? No. Other than the three of them finally getting into a real relationship a few weeks ago, nothing between them had changed. At least, nothing that he was aware of.

“Hard to tell. You know Alex. He’s good at hiding things.”

“What do I hide good?”

Chris and Ross looked over at Alex leaning in the doorway. His arms were crossed but he had a lopsided smile on his face.

“Hide _well_ , Alex,” Chris corrected him.

“I’m drunk. I’m allowed to say shit wrong.” He slowly shuffled over to the couch and fell back into the middle spot with a loud sigh.

Chris didn’t say anything, expecting Alex to prompt him. But the only thing that continued to talk was the television. Chris looked down into his glass before he set it aside. He watched Alex out of the corner of his eye. The man made no move for more beer, surprisingly. Maybe he had been listening in on the conversation.

Alex turned his head to look at Chris. It was an odd sort of look, and Chris was about to ask what he wanted. Chris stopped himself though because then Alex turned his head away and lifted his arm. He slid it around Ross’ shoulders and pulled the man in closer. With a low hum he slotted his face against the side of Ross’ neck. Alex raised a leg and hooked it over Ross’ knee.

Chris had to rotate to get a better view. He wondered if Alex was going to make Ross into a pillow and go to sleep. He looked extremely comfortable snuggled up close like he was.

And then Alex put his hand over Ross’ crotch and Chris knew that no sleeping was going to be happening just yet.

Chris heard Ross’ sharp intake of breath and watched as his lips parted. Alex sucked at his neck, biting a little too roughly at the pale skin. Ross gave a hiss but didn’t try to move away. He tilted his head back against the couch, eyes falling shut. Chris thought that Alex was possibly going to go right for Ross’ cock. Instead, he moved himself up, knees digging into the couch on either side of Ross’ thighs. Alex brought their chests together, lowering his mouth to Ross’ own. Chris watched them kiss. There was none of the usual control to Alex’s movements. The alcohol had made him sloppy.

Still, it wasn’t any less attractive. Chris felt a shiver work its way through him and heat settled low in his stomach. He crossed one leg over the other and rested his chin against a fist. He was content with just watching for the time being.

Ross, who was probably the least drunk of the three, tried to slow Alex down. He cupped Alex’s face and wiped some of the saliva away with his thumb. Alex huffed a laugh and playfully chomped down on Ross’ finger before starting to suck on it. Ross gripped Alex’s hip with his other hand, fingers pushing under his shirt.

Chris hiccupped, and it drew Ross’ eyes over for a second. But a low whine from Alex brought Ross’ attention back. He wiggled his thumb free and Alex stuck out his tongue. Ross flicked it, and Alex thought it was hilarious. The giggling didn’t stop, not even after a couple minutes of Alex hunched over in Ross’ lap with his face pressed into Ross’ shoulder, his shoulders shaking.

Chris mouthed, “Is he all right?”

Ross shrugged. He gave a few firm pats to Alex’s back, and that somehow pulled Alex out of his daze relatively quickly.

Alex slowly went quiet and he raised his head. He shifted forward, knees pushing into the soft back of the sofa as he tried to get closer to Ross. He was slightly taller than the other man, and when he straightened his back he looked down into Ross’ eyes.

“Shit,” Alex slurred. “You’re really cute.”

Ross’ face was already pink, but Chris was sure that if Ross wasn’t intoxicated he would have been able to see the color rise to his cheeks.

“And you’re really drunk,” Ross replied.

“Yup.” Alex drew a zigzag pattern across Ross’ chest. “I’m also really hard.”

Ross bit his bottom lip and glanced at Chris.

Chris stared back but said nothing.

“Hey,” Alex prompted. He then seemed to forget what else he was going to say, though. So instead he kissed Ross again, and this time he gave a slow roll of his hips.

Ross’ breathing stuttered. He let Alex grind against him, expression caught somewhere between embarrassed and aroused.

“He’s like a teenager,” Chris said, and struggled not to laugh.

“Am not,” Alex panted. He finally looked over at Chris. “You’re just jealous.”

“Oh? Of what?”

“That I thought of this first.” Alex dipped his head to Ross’ shoulder again, his back a strict curve, thighs tensing every time he moved forward and back, weight shifting.

Chris suddenly felt like he had been transported to a high school party. Alex was a hot girl who’d definitely had too much to drink and Ross was just some guy lucky enough to be chosen because if there wasn’t alcohol involved, he’d definitely be sitting alone. Chris choked on his own spit at the thought. He hadn’t known Ross in high school, but like himself he doubted Ross had went to many parties.

Alex groaned, and the longer Chris watched him rut in Ross’ lap, the more he started to feel a little envious. He was sloshed enough that he enjoyed seeing Alex get increasingly closer to orgasm while Ross struggled to keep his hands in one spot.

“Is this why you wanted to get drunk?” Chris asked.

“Maybe,” Alex said, voice labored. Then he laughed. “It feels like I’m on a boat.”

“You’re strange,” Ross mumbled.

“You like it.” Alex tried to wink, but it was hard to tell since his eyes were already squinting. “Fuck,” he sighed, and his spine arched as he boxed Ross’ head in-between his arms. He mumbled something else, but it was too garbled to be understandable.

Something in his hazy mind made Chris close the space between the three of them and he settled next to Ross. He grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled it away from Ross, and when Ross turned his way, he kissed him. Alex paused and stared at them, jaw slack, taking in and exhaling quick breaths.

Chris nudged his tongue between Ross’ slick lips and past his teeth. The inside of his mouth was incredibly hot and stained with the taste of cheap beer. Ross pushed back, and Chris ran a hand through Ross’ short hair, still a bit crunchy from product, although Alex had been the one to flatten the spikes.

If Chris looked sideways, he could just see Alex staring at them. There was a clear pout set into his features. Chris turned away from Ross.

“No one’s forgotten about you,” he teased. Chris ran his knuckles along Alex’s crotch, pushing them down against the stiff bulge in his jeans.

Alex moaned, a sound that rumbled through his chest and spilled from his parted lips. Chris wanted to kiss him, but that would muffle his all too enjoyable noises. He returned to Ross’ mouth and ignored the way Alex whined. He didn’t even need to move his hand. Alex thrusted into it without any encouragement.

 Alex leaned backwards, his nails digging into Ross’ knees. “I’m gonna-”

“Come in your pants?” Chris supplied.

“Ah, yeah.” Alex tipped his head back, flushed throat working around a groan.

Chris turned his hand over, his palm pressing against the zipper. It was joined by Ross’ hand settling atop his own, which added enough pressure to make Alex’s breathing became strained.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, jaw clenched and body tensing. Chris and Ross kept their hands firmly over Alex’s covered cock until his panting slowly calmed and he slumped forward against Ross.

Chris gave Alex’s hair a ruffle. “You should go clean yourself up,” he said.

“Don’t wanna,” was the lazy reply.

“He’ll have to borrow some pants,” Ross said.

“Well mine won’t fit him. Did you leave some here the last you were over?”

Ross puckered his lips. “I can’t remember. I might have.”

“I can go check. If not, maybe I have something that’ll fit, no guarantees though.”

A half snort, half snore had Chris and Ross glancing down at Alex. The man was breathing deeply, snuggled against Ross’ chest.

Chris tilted his head. “Is he asleep? Really?”

“Seems like it,” Ross said. He gave a poke to Alex’s cheek, but there was no response.

“He’s ridiculous,” Chris sighed. But he smiled softly. “Best let him be.” He stood and collected the glasses.

“So I’m a pillow now?” Ross asked. “He’s fuckin’ heavy.”

Chris shrugged, then went to the kitchen and put the glasses into the sink. He gave them a quick rinse, then returned to the living room. Ross had moved Alex off and flopped him on the couch.

Ross came over to Chris. “Come on, let’s go to sleep. We have the bed to ourselves tonight.”

“All that space.” Chris hummed. “No one stealing the blanket.”

Ross grinned and slid an arm around Chris’ shoulder. “A rare occasion indeed.”


End file.
